


All Floating in Glass

by j_marquis



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Stream of Consciousness, Surrealism, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_marquis/pseuds/j_marquis
Summary: The Shinra Mansion breeds monsters.





	All Floating in Glass

He woke when he was needed.

He could hardly remember waking, like it was a lifetime that had happened to someone else, like he was shot, and then he was here, thrown onto a plane to fight a war that emerged from the same place he slept. The basement where he should have died birthed more monsters than the ones in his head.

Veld woke him, once and it took him three days to remember his own name.

A boy opened the box where he had been hidden away, and a demon birthed by the woman he loved burned the world down around him.

The next one to open his coffin, disturb his rest, he felt the same as that first boy. But no, this was different. They woke him, the Mako boy and his companions, and they demanded to know. Know things he didn't- Why he was here, what had happened in this mansion, what he was.

He had always been something to be used when needed. A tool, a weapon, taken out and put back when his usefulness was fulfilled. Turks often lost names, reduced to their weapon of choice. _Father only called for him when he was needed._ Shot when his feelings outweighed his usefulness. 

These new ones learned his name, but they would just put him back when they no longer needed his gun.

Back into the cold cellar, back into the box, to sleep, and to atone for what he had allowed to happen. In the darkness, where he could hear her voice, calling for him, _you could have saved me, you could have gotten me away from here, if you had just tried, if you had just fought harder._

He didn't like to sleep.

He didn't like to dream, to remember, because memories were the truth, when he woke, it took a paler shade, kinder, he could remember her laugh. Not the nights she screamed because she saw, she knew, what would come of what they did. In the day the voices were kind, the things that lived inside of him abated.

_If you just tried you could control them, if you were just stronger these children wouldn't have to fight if you had just stepped forward, if you had just said something, if you could just fight if you were just if you were just she would have loved you. None of this would have happened if you were just something more._

When he woke he didn't know where his arm was, his heart was cold. When he woke screaming the claw had torn his skin again and one of his new companions patched him up and didn't ask about the nightmares. They never met his eyes, they approached with open hands and fear in the set of their shoulders. He didn't know what he looked like anymore, he was afraid to ask. He looked like the monsters they put into him.

Because the Shinra mansion bred monsters.

And one day they would bring him back there, and he would go willingly to the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> aftepes.tumblr.com


End file.
